Malditos Celos
by selegna
Summary: Draco y Hermione tienen algo parecido a una relación pero ¿Draco está engañando a Hermione y ella lo ha presenciado? Oneshot.


Este es mi primer escrito por lo que espero no lo juzgueis muy duramente. Los personajes no son mios sino de J.K.Rowling. ¡¡Espero que lo disfruteis!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

.-'¨¯¨'·-.¸-(Malditos Celos)-,.-'¨¯¨'·-.

Y ahí estaba él, mirándola con sus grises ojos penetrantes y lectores de almas, de su alma para ser más exactos.

Se encontraban cada uno en un árbol, cercanos entre sí, frente al lago que reflejaba un bello atardecer. El cielo mostraba todo tipo de todos anaranjados y ocres que anunciaban la cercana puesta de sol.

Hermione tenía su mirada posada en las raíces sobresalientes del árbol en el que se encontraba, apoyando todo su peso sobre el tronco de éste. Su cara se mostraba tensa y sus manos se encontraban tras su cuerpo, entre su espalda y la corteza del árbol.

El enfado que sufrió durante todo el día disminuyó bastante (pero no lo suficiente). Cada vez que ella sentía la mirada del chico posada sobre ella, sus sensaciones se aglutinaban y desaparecían para dar paso al amor. Quería tomar su blanca tez entre sus manos, acariciarlo y besarlo. Hermione sabia que con solo tocarlo podía olvidar todo lo sufrido, pero ese día el daño había sido grande.

Otra vez desde hacía bastante tiempo, volvió a sentir ganas de agarrarlo por el cuello y apretar lo máximo que pudiese, de darle alguna que otra bofetada o patearle su lindo trasero, porque hoy, por primera vez desde que comenzaran una relación, que aún no habían siquiera bautizado con un nombre, ella lo había visto con OTRA.

Draco mostraba en sus facciones expresión de extrañeza. Enarcaba una de sus cejas rubias, dirigiéndole una de sus miradas a la castaña, mientras presentía que algo ocurría con ella.

Aunque su relación era un secreto entre ambos, siempre que se encontraban a solas en ese lugar, Hermione le saludaba con un tierno y cálido beso de bienvenida al que Draco respondía con otro beso más posesivo y pasional. Ese beso era su marca, era la señal de dominancia que el necesitaba ejercer sobre ella (aunque para que engañarse, Hermione había logrado más sometimiento de Draco que al revés).

Y durante los diez minutos que llevaban bajo los árboles, ella no se había acercado.

Draco no sabía que hacer. Podía ir hacia ella y tomarla entre sus brazos, como había imaginado desde que la vio por la mañana en clase de pociones o podía mantenerse en "su" árbol hasta que ella reaccionase como solía y se le acercara.

Solía preferir la segunda opción ya que así, no mostraba totalmente sus sentimientos y podía creer que ella le buscaba sintiéndose importante en la vida de la castaña. Al menos esos eran sus pensamientos.

Él había estado con muchas chicas pero únicamente pasaba algunas tardes con ellas. Eran para él como "un juguete que se puede reemplazar" cuando consigues besarlas (y en ocasiones, algo más interesante).

No acostumbraba a tenerlas cerca durante mucho tiempo y, además, eran ellas las que venían a él. Draco no las buscaba y casi no se molestaba en conquistarlas. Con algún que otro halago, ellas solitas se les acercaban y se servían en bandeja, pero Granger fue distinta.

Despertó en él sentimientos de debilidad cuando ella lo ignoraba, sentimientos de preocupación cuando ella se enfermó y aún así no faltó a ninguna clase contagiando a bastantes personas.

Lo hizo SENTIR como no lo había hecho aún. Recordaba cuando él, Draco Malfoy, le robó su primer beso y se apropió de sus dulces e inexplorados labios. La hizo vibrar como sólo ocurría con las primeras veces. Los primeros besos, las primeras caricias… Era tan vulnerable a sus manos, a sus labios… a todo su tacto que se le clavó como una espina que ya no podía obviar en su ser. El gran Draco Malfoy había caído bajo las redes del amor creyendo que embaucaba cuando el era el embaucado.

Por todo eso, ella era diferente a las demás, ella era importante para él, era la persona con la que podía contar sin tener que amedrentarla, sobornarla, obligarla a la fuerza o sin que se le acercase solo por el poder que el ostentaba. Simplemente se sentía otra persona cerca de ella, y aunque al principio le dio un poco de miedo perder su coraza con ella, una sangre sucia, terminó rindiéndose contra lo que no podía luchar.

Ahora sabía que quería conservarla por sobre todas las cosas.

Decidió acercarse a ella mirándola fijamente. No sabía que pasaría, pero probó suerte. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente, y mientras el espacio entre ellos se acortaba, Hermione dejó pasar sus sentimientos de enfado a tristeza.

Durante el tiempo que habían permanecido cayados, en su mente se repetía la imagen que vio a media mañana.

Tras la segunda clase, que Griffindor compartía con Ravenclaw, Hermione se dirigía hacia la sala común para dejar algunos libros que tomó en la biblioteca a primera hora. Al girar por uno de los pasillos, reconoció una voz. Era su voz.

-La voz de Draco…-se dijo a sí misma sonriendo.

Se asomó cuidadosamente desde la esquina ya que, si estaba acompañado, no se vería normal que la perfecta Hermione Granger hablase o mirase de una manera risueña a "el príncipe de Slytherin".

Y él estaba acompañado… Se encontraba a medio pasillo con Crabbe y Goyle hablando, o más bien fanfarroneando de algo.

Cuando Hermione iba a continuar su marcha, una chica Slytherin de cabello rubio rizado y con ojos verde oliva corría hacia los otros miembros de su casa. Cuando quedaba un escaso metro entre estos, ella abrió sus brazos y se aferró al cuerpo de Draco, frenándose contra él y envolviéndolo por completo posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

Hermione se quedó estática. No podía mover ni un solo músculo. Estaba petrificada ante tal visión. "Su" Draco abrazado por otra chica.

Solo reaccionó cuando la chica pegó sus labios al oído del rubio y comenzó a susurrarle cosas que ella no alcanzaba oír. Ante tal visión, la castaña sintió su sangre espesarse hasta parar su circular por el interior de sus venas. Tras un segundo de shock que le pareció eterno, comenzó a andar vagando. Había olvidado el rumbo anteriormente establecido: su sala común.

Mientras andaba, comenzó a llenarse de un gran sentimiento de rabia que le costaba contener y que la enojaba a niveles extremos. ¿Draco la estaba engañando? Esa pregunta la acompañó durante todo su caminar y continuó vagando por su mente durante todo el día.

Ahora volvía a su mente, cuando estaban a muy poco espacio el uno del otro. Pero esta vez no volvía a fluir por su cabeza con el mismo tono agresivo con el que se había planteado anteriormente, sino que se presentaba para llenarla de gran pesar.

¿Era por su pelo enmarañado incomparable con el rubio y rizado de la chica con la que lo había visto¿quizás por la belleza que la otra chica mostraba y que ella nunca llegaría a mostrar¿O por su estilo refinado y aristocrático que tan bien compaginaba con los de él? Hermione se sentía inferior a la Slytherin y montones de ideas que la infravaloraban asomaban para dejar grietas en su corazón. De pronto escuchó una voz muy suave que le llegaba muy bajito.

-¿No piensas darme un beso?- dijo Draco con tono serio y autoritario mientras se paraba cerca de ella. No recibió respuesta por su parte y aún se extraño más, si podía. Hermione no le permitía hablarle en ese tono ni en broma.

-Hermione ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó el chico. Hermione sólo respondió a ello con movimientos de su cuerpo.

Se dejó caer sobre su espalda apoyándose en el tranco del árbol. Sus rodillas flexionadas ahora estaban rodeadas por sus brazos, ella permanecía sentada en el suelo y con la mirada baja. En sus ojos comenzó a formarse una nube cristalina. No quería llorar frente a él. Aún le quedaba dignidad. Se frotó los ojos por la parte inferior, recogiendo con sus dedos la gota formada.

Draco no daba credito a lo que veía.

-¿Está llorando?... no puede ser... ¿Hermione está llorando?- se preguntó y sin darse cuenta andó hasta colocarse frente a ella y se agachó para ponerse a su altura. La miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó afectuoso, tomando su barbilla cariñosamente con una mano para elevar su rostro. Lo hizo con tanto cuidado que ella sólo sentía una caricia sobre su piel.

Cruzaron sus miradas y la castaña vio en los ojos de Draco preocupación sincera. Entonces, optó por hablar.

-Draco ¿aún quieres que nos sigamos viendo?- comentó bastante seria.

- ¿He dicho lo contrario en algún momento?

-No, sólo que creo que ya tienes una nueva conquista Slytherin, que sí puedes mostrar y exponer a todos tus amigos de casa- dijo tomando fuerzas y continuó sentenciando- y yo no voy a ser la extraoficial.

-¿Perdona¿nueva conquista?- dijo Draco sorprendido mientras se rascaba su nuca.

-Si, la rubia de pelo rizado y ojos verde aceituna que te abrazaba esta mañana delante de Crabbe y Goyle.-Afirmó la castaña con voz potente y segura.

-¿Evelyn?- pregunto el chico mientras en su rostro se fruncía su ceño- ¿Nos viste?- dijo abriendo tanto los ojos por la impresión que parecían poder salir de sus orbitas en cualquier momento.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Hermione se enorgulleció como buena leona e interpretó en la respuesta complicidad entre los Slytherin y acciones ocultas. ¡Ella no se iba a dejar pisotear por muy guapa que fuese esa tal Evelyn!

-¡Esto se acabó!- dijo casi gritando la gryffindor.

-¿El qué?- comentó Draco aparentando calma y a media voz, temiendo meter la pata, sin saber que ya lo había hecho.

-¡Lo que quiera que tengamos tú y yo, Draco¡¡Esta relación!!

-¿¡Y por qué?!- dijo éste sorprendido.

-¡¿Y aún lo preguntas?!- chilló Hermione mientras su cara se mostraba descompuesta de ira.

-Pues si- dijo el chico como quien no había roto un plato en su vida. Tras una pausa continuó- Espero que no sea por Evelyn- aseguró firmemente.

-¡¿Y por qué no?!- habló Hermione ya exasperada por el comportamiento del chico como si nada ocurriese.

-Porque ella me persigue desde que tenia tres años. He intentado convencerla cortésmente de que no soy lo mejor para ella, pero no le entra en la cabeza. Y claro... no se lo puedo decir más obvio por la sencilla razón de que nuestros padres son conocidos muy allegados...- dijo mientras en su cara se dibujaba una expresión cansina, su cabeza afirmaba lentamente y su mano derecha dibujaba círculos en el aire.

-¿En serio?-contestó la castaña sorprendida con ladeando lentamente su cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo.

-Ajam- dijo Draco mientras le tomaba las manos. -¿En serio quieres terminar nuestra relación?- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos seriamente como queriendo investigar en ellos mas allá de la respuesta que pudiera salir de su boca.

-Pues...- Hermione bajó su mirada como avergonzada.

Draco tomó con ambas manos la cara de la ojos miel, alzándola para que ellos lo mirasen.

-Mírame "princesa"¿quieres terminar con nuestro "noviazgo"?- Hermione se sentía tan sorprendida tras estas palabras que su cara la delataba. Era la primera vez que Draco le decía un apodo cariñoso. Le gustó muchísimo escucharlo decir eso pero la impresionó aún mas, si eso era realmente posible, el titulo que otorgó a ese algo que compartían.

-¿No..viazgo?- dijo Hermione con voz entrecortada por la sorpresa..

-¿No somos novios?- dijo Draco dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios al reconocer la reacción que sus palabras habían tenido en ella.

-Si...- dijo tímidamente.

- ¿Y lo vamos a seguir siendo?- preguntaba mientras su rostro se aproximaba de manera muy provocadora al de su chica.

-Pues...si.

Draco le sonrió de lado y apuró el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos dos. Sus labios ansiaban los de ella y ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso al sentir el tacto de los labios añorados. Hermione se sentía levitar. Ese era su beso, el que ella le daba a él: tierno, cálido, cuidadoso... y era Draco el que se lo estaba dando. ella le correspondía pero era él quien llevaba las riendas de ese beso. Él la guiaba.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione no pudo reprimir la pregunta:

-Oye Draco ¿por qué me besaste así? ...tu sueles besar con más... con más...- ella buscaba la palabra concreta demorándose.

-¿Pasión¿Fortaleza¿Imposición?- dijo emocionándose él mismo sobre su manera de besar. Hermione se percató y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Si.

-Pues porque nuestros besos siguen un orden. Primero, me besas tú con tus dulces labios, de los que solo puede brotar ternura. Y después, te beso yo. Y como aún no me habías dado tu beso...-dijo haciéndose el remolón y girando sus ojos como circularmente.

Hermione le dedicó una gran sonrisa, mientras lo tomaba por el cuello para acercarlo y devolverle otro beso, pero éste al puro estilo Draco Malfoy.

Fin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado. Si lo ha hecho ( y si no también) por favor os pido escribidme reviews y me contais que tal os ha parecido. Gracias a ellos espero mejorar y saber si puedo seguir escribiendo o directamente me dedico a otra cosa, jaja.

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
